dogs_of_warfandomcom-20200223-history
Nori Sawamura
IMG 3549.jpg ι've ѕeen a loт ғor a gιrl мy age. тнιngѕ тнaт woυld ѕcare a norмal. тнaт'ѕ тнe тнιng тнoυgн. ι'м noт norмal. ι'м advanced. ι ĸnow wнaт yoυ мιgнт noт ĸnow, and тнaт gιveѕ мe one нell oғ an advanтage. ι ĸnow тнaт yoυ can'т ĸeep υp; and ι ĸnow ι'м cocĸy, вυт ι've goт тнe ѕĸιll тo вacĸ ιт υp. yoυ can coυnт on ιт. тнe ѕтar ѕнall lιve ғor eonѕ and eonѕ тo coмe. weaĸneѕѕ wιll вe ĸnown, and ѕтrengтн нιdden ғroм тнe world. мonѕтroυѕ ѕтrengтн deeмed "dangeroυѕ" тo тнe world ι ĸnow. тнe world ιn wнιcн ι lιve ιn, нιdeѕ ιn ғear ғroм мy ĸιnd. мy ĸιnd тнey ѕay, lιĸe ι'м a ғreaĸ oғ naтυre. people aren'т aѕĸed тo вe вorn тнιѕ way. тнe ғacт тнaт нυмanιтy ιѕ тнιѕ jυdgмenтal and opιnιonaтed ѕнowѕ υѕ wнo тнe real мonѕтerѕ are. 'Appearance' "A Star? I like the sound of that." IMG_3541.JPG IMG_3551.PNG IMG_3535.PNG IMG_3537.PNG project__fiora_by_muju-d9iqhhh.jpg IMG_3554.JPG 'Roleplay Allignment' A chaotic good character acts as his conscience directs him/her with little regard for what others expect of him/her. He/she makes his own way, but he or shen is kind and benevolent. He/she believes in goodness and right but has little use for laws and regulations. He/she hates it when people try to intimidate others and tell them what to do. He/she follows their own moral compass, which, although good, may not agree with that of society. Chaotic good is the best alignment you can be because it combines a good heart with a free spirit. Chaotic good can be a dangerous alignment when it disrupts the order of society and punishes those who do well for themselves. 1. You shall lie in the pursuit of goodness. 2. You shall not harm the innocent. 3. You shall murder but only if it is nesscary. 4. You shall help the needy. 5. You shall honor those who promote freedom and goodness. 6. You shall break the law in pursuit of goodness. 7. You shall not betray others. 8. You shall avenge the acts of evil-doers and enemies of freedom. 9. You shall not place duty above personal desire to do good. 10. You shall seek unlimited good for others and freedom in society. 'Occupation/Class' ' lunar_goddess_diana_by_dinsksenpai-d84tjz7.jpg ' Nightly Street Performer Student of K-City High Location: District 2 Sanbai Square 'Fighting Style' Base Style: Tai Chi Flow of Battle: Dou ---- Yin Style Baguazhang Yin Style as passed down by Xie Peiqi is notable for having eight distinct animal styles within the body of the art. In other words, Xie's Yin Style is a complete system, which is made up of other complete systems. These include the eight animal systems as well as several 'unorthodox' systems, such as the Penetrating Palm and Backhand systems. Each of the eight animal styles is related to one of the eight trigrams of the I Ching. The following table describes this relationship: 5a0075ec72de6a071a7cf664d6651d8c.png Each animal is a complete system in its own right, possessing its own personality, skills, applications, and functions. Each of the eight animal systems contains eight striking methods, and each striking method has seven strikes. Three of those seven are considered the 'primary' strikes and are emphasized more than the others in single practice. Therefore, the animal systems of Xie's Yin Style Bagua have a total of 448 unique strikes. However, Xie's Yin Style Bagua also contains other unorthodox systems outside of the eight animals, such as Penetrating Palm and the Backhand systems. Hence, there are more than 448 strikes, though 448 are contained within the animals. (Note that the animal relationships with the bagua diagram are not unique to Xie's art; these relationships are also often used for other styles of bagua, including Cheng substyles, such as that of Sun Lutang.) Other substyles of Yin include different forms and methods. For example, Cao Zhongsheng's system's technical base is the 64 palms (also taught by Wang Peisheng); other substyles focus on only 8 main palms (such as that of Liu Zhenlin, Li Baosen, or other Men Baozhen lineages). Gong Baotian's version has many forms and a strong emphasis on Yin Fu's Luohan forms. Each substyle also includes many supplementary forms (such as luohanquan) and training methods (such as hand hardening methods). Qian Trigram Lion System The lion is pure Yang energy, or hardness, and is one of two animals represented by a pure trigram; the other is the Unicorn. The lion trigram is characterized by powerful and ferocious full-body force generated from the waist. The lion's eight striking methods are: sweeping, cutting, chopping, hooking, shocking, blocking, seizing and grasping. The lion's characteristic movement technique is Linking the Forms. Dui Trigram Monkey System Concentrates on leg techniques, referred to as the interlocking leg. Its striking methods are: bending, thrusting, straightening, hip, chopping, swinging, stopping, and ending. The monkey's characteristic movement technique is Compacting the Body. Li Trigram Rooster System The rooster focuses on long, deep footwork with one's center of gravity close to the ground. Power comes from the elbows. The Rooster's striking methods are: dodging, extending, lifting, shifting, entering, whipping, rushing and stabbing. The rooster's characteristic movement technique is Reclining Step (also known as Lying Step). Zhèn Trigram Dragon System Known as the lifting and holding palm. Its striking methods are: pushing, lifting, carrying, leading, moving, capturing, chopping and entering. The Dragon's power is emitted through a forward motion of back and waist. The Dragon style, although practiced differently in Yin Style, is the animal practiced by Cheng Style Baguazhang. The dragon's characteristic movement technique is Lifting and Upholding. Xun Trigram Phoenix System In the phoenix system, force is emitted from the shoulders, and characterized by whipping action. The striking methods are: dodging, extending, chopping, shocking, transforming, removing, curling in, and cutting. The phoenix's characteristic movement technique is Windmill. Kan Trigram Snake System The Snake's striking methods are: shoulder, elbow, knee, hip, shooting, binding, entrapping, and grasping. The style is characterized by a smooth and flowing motion of the force-palm, with many of the strikes targeted at vital organs. The snake's characteristic movement technique is Moving with the Force. Gen Trigram Bear System The bear system is distinguished by a strategy of taking advantage from a losing position. The Bear's striking methods are: rushing, penetrating, withdrawing, carrying, leaning, shocking, soft and following. The Bear's power is generated from the back, and is short and blunt. The bear's characteristic movement technique is Turning the Back. Kun Trigram Qilin/Unicorn System The Unicorn is the opposite of the Lion, being pure Yin. The Unicorn's striking methods are: sticking, kneading, soft, following, hip, striking, chopping and cutting. It issues force by employing all joints to produce a flexible, snapping power. The unicorn's characteristic movement technique is Reversing the Body. YIN BAGUAZHANG MOVE SET ' Gunnm_lo_06_154_155.jpg Gunnm_lo_06_156.jpg Gunnm_lo_06_157.jpg Gunnm_lo_06_158.jpg Gunnm_lo_06_159.jpg Gunnm_lo_06_160.jpg Gunnm_lo_06_161.jpg ' *Setsudan, or Severance, is a move using mainly the feet but using the entire body in order to function. This move requires strong upper body strength, flexibility, and lower body strength. With the upper body strength, the user is able to lift and hold their body up for long periods of time. Flexibility helps with the reach of how high and how one can strike and how far one can extend their legs to hit their opponent. Lower body strength used used to hold up the legs and what not when executing Setsudan. Using the full body in perfect sync, and with the power, pressure, and chi the user sets into the move, can they dismember their opponent or at least wound them to almost a fatal point. 3242528_orig.gif Tumblr_m1cdnyQaMR1rspz60o2_500.gif Tumblr_mwcl71a45V1sob6cro1_500.gif *Gyakuten, or Reversal, is basically using mainly the lower body, but using the whole body to execute Gyakuten. The first flip is to use the first strike with the foot to stun the opponent while the reversal kick is used to bring them down. All that depends is the pressure and chi applied to the move. Tumblr_mo9jghuxY51qbiffho3_500.gif Tumblr_lmr6yytEFL1qafrh6.gif *Herz Sturm, German for Heart Striker, is basically the Li Trigram Rooster System and the Kan Trigram Snake System. The rooster focuses on long, deep footwork with one's center of gravity close to the ground. Power comes from the elbows. The Rooster's striking methods are: dodging, extending, lifting, shifting, entering, whipping, rushing and stabbing. The rooster's characteristic movement technique is Reclining Step (also known as Lying Step). The Snake's striking methods are: shoulder, elbow, knee, hip, shooting, binding, entrapping, and grasping. The style is characterized by a smooth and flowing motion of the force-palm, with many of the strikes targeted at vital organs. The snake's characteristic movement technique is Moving with the Force. The strikes are aimed to the main body points. Tumblr_m8i503VWGY1qhe17ko1_500.gif *Basically, the Herz Sturm Gyakuten, Heart Striker Reversal, is a mix of both moves put together, using the Rooster, Snake, and Monkey System. Anime+fight+gif+thread+could+we+like+gather+all+of_7a4078_4691778.gif *Supaku, or Spark, is basically named for the colorful sparks of chi that are released during the Kun Trigram Qilin/Unicorn System. The Unicorn's striking methods are: sticking, kneading, soft, following, hip, striking, chopping and cutting. It issues force by employing all joints to produce a flexible, snapping power. The unicorn's characteristic movement technique is Reversing the Body. This move can also be used with Gyakuten, so basically, Reversal Spark if named Gyakuten Supaku. Tumblr_mfrd13B0Is1r8tyjfo1_500.gif *The Turn, Drop, and Twist is using the Xun Trigram Pheonix System and the Zhen Trigram Dragon System. In the phoenix system, force is emitted from the shoulders, and characterized by whipping action. The striking methods are: dodging, extending, chopping, shocking, transforming, removing, curling in, and cutting. The phoenix's characteristic movement technique is Windmill. Known as the lifting and holding palm. Its striking methods are: pushing, lifting, carrying, leading, moving, capturing, chopping and entering. The Dragon's power is emitted through a forward motion of back and waist. The Dragon style, although practiced differently in Yin Style, is the animal practiced by Cheng Style Baguazhang. The dragon's characteristic movement technique is Lifting and Upholding. ---- 'Yin Yang Style Baguazhang' Tian family's Yin Yang Bagua Zhang is one of three main Bagua Zhang systems in China. It integrates the crane-walking and roc-spanning powers, the soft and hard, uplifting，elegant, impressive and graceful styles. Tian family's Yin Yang Bagua Zhang is themartial arts styled as twisting, spanning, sitting and lifting. This style integrates offense with defense and combines the internal with the external. The origin of this style occurred when the Chinese ancestors combined the "Book of Changes"(《易经》） with the Yin Yang truth. Following the Eight Trigrams, they observed the actions of animals and environmental changes. Tian family's Yin Yang Bagua Zhang was created from these observations being studied and practiced over several generation. The practice routines is divided into eight forms: Python, Lion, Tiger, Bear, Snake, Horse, Monkey and Eagle. "Ba" means eight, "Gua" means form, and "Zhang" means palm. One "Zhang" palm is divided into eight postures. Each posture is divided into three different "Cheng" movements. The total is one hundred and ninety-two Chengs. Each Gua is clearly distinctive. The style of Tian family's Yin Yang Bagua Zhang is integrated with the soft and the hard, powerful and majestic—transmitting China's exquisite traditional culture. Tian family's Yin Yang Bagua Zhang took the meaning of Yin Yang and the Eight Trigrams and applied it to the theories and principles of the palms. The actions of the Yin Yang Bagua Zhang eight forms routine involve the practitioners adjusting the upper, middle and lower sections of their body. The Eight Trigrams are eight different symbols: Qian (乾）, Kan (坎）, Gen （艮）, Zhen （震）, Xun （巽）, Li （离）, Kun （坤）, and Dui （兑） which correspond to and form the changing ways of the Yin and Yang and the Bagua. The postures of crane walking and eagle spanning also correspond to the eight directions: East, West, South, North, Northeast, Northwest, Southeast and Southwest of the Yin and Yang and the Eight Trigrams. The movements also mimic the arc in the Yin Yang Fish. There are eight characters, eight directions, eight body sections, eight steps, eight posture palms, eight energies and eight coincidences. Eight Posture Palm Python Form The Python Form Palms of Tian's family Yin Yang Bagua Zhang consists of eight postures: # "Python writhing through the forest" # "Python bending, ground stomping", # "Python grabbing, crossing and piercing", # "Python wandering, crossing with a single arm" # "Python bending, crossing with a crooked arm" # "Python writhing and piercing" # "Python cleaving, spanning and lashing" # "Python writhing, rocking, bending and crossing" Each posture has 3 Chengs and total is 24 Chengs. The Python Form Palms routine is divided into two parts and each part includes four postures. The characteristics of the Python Form Palms: turning waist and spanning arms, integrated with the soft and the hard. It is like a python coming out of a hole and writhing through the forest. Lion Form The Lion Form Palms of Tian's family Yin Yang Bagua Zhang consists of eight postures: # "Lion turning, spanning and cleaving" # "Lion turning, grazing and seizing" # "Lion turning, spanning and parrying" # "Lion turning, grazing and slicing" # "Lion turning, cleaving and flicking" # "Lion turning, reeling and flicking", # "Lion turning, cloud-reeling and ramming" # "Lion turning, reeling and slicing" Each posture has 3 Chengs and total is 24 Chengs. The Lion Form Palms routine is divided into two parts and each part includes four postures. The characteristics of the Lion Form Palms: the movements are smooth, dynamic, powerful. It is like a lion playing with a ball, and intimidation. Tiger Form The Tiger Form Palms of Tian's family Yin Yang Bagua Zhang consists of eight postures: # "Tiger swaying, body-rocking, pulling and pouncing" # "Tiger bending, turning, striking, hooking, hanging" # "Tiger pouncing, draping, shaking and sending" # "Tiger sitting, suppressing, striking, spanning and bending" # "Tiger ramming, sweeping, stomping, swinging and spanning" # "Tiger carrying, turning, bending and body turning" # "Tiger lashing, spanning, bending and horizontal sweeping" # "Tiger crossing, raising and body swinging" Each posture has 3 Chengs and the total is 24 Chengs. The Tiger Form Palms routine is divided into two parts and each part includes four postures. The characteristics of the Tiger Form Palms: the movements are powerful and mighty. It is like a hungry tiger preying and smashing. Bear Form The Bear Form Palms of Tian's family Yin Yang Bagua Zhang consists of eight postures: # "Bear backing, choking and reaching" # "Bear backing, spanning, bending and striking" # "Bear backing, spanning, covering and ground stomping" # "Bear backing, rocking and striking" # "Bear backing, spanning, cleaving and striking" # "Bear backing, swaying and striking" # "Bear backing, body swinging and striking" # "Bear backing, turning, ramming and striking" Each posture has 3 Chengs and the total is 24 Chengs. The bear form palms routine is divided into two parts and each part includes four postures. The characteristics of the Bear Form Palms: turning its waist and bending its back, having bold and vigorous power. It is like ablack bear flexing back, rolling, and pouncing. Snake Form The Snake Form Palms of Tian's family Yin Yang Bagua Zhang consists of eight postures: # "Snake bending, arm swaying, crossing and piercing" # "Snake thrusting, arm flipping and body turning" # "Snake drilling, arm turning and body swinging" # "Snake reeling, arm swinging, spanning and bending" # "Snake coiling, twisting, spanning and sitting" # "Snake flicking, rocking, turning and bending" # "Snake lashing, flicking, wrapping and spanning" # "Snake wandering, spanning, reeling and body roving" Each posture has 3 Chengs and the total is 24 Chengs. The Snake Form Palms routine is divided into two parts and each part includes four postures. The characteristics of the Snake Form Palms: coiling and drilling power, mixing the hard and the soft. The movements are like a snake wandering and darting fangs. Horse Form The Horse Form Palms of Tian's family Yin Yang Bagua Zhang consists of eight postures: # "Horse walking, slicing and raising" # "Horse sweeping and body swinging" # "Horse ramming, turning and bending" # "Horse bending and hooking" # "Horse neighing, push kicking and stomping" # "Horse digging and body roving" # "Horse bucking, raising and hitting" # "Horse rushing, charging and stomping". Each posture has 3 Chengs and the total is 24 Chengs. The Horse Form Palms routine is divided into two parts and each part includes four postures. The characteristics of the horse form palms: the movements are bold and uninhibited, like a wild horse bucking and rushing. Monkey Form The Monkey Form Palms of Tian's family Yin Yang Bagua Zhang consists of eight postures: # "Monkey picking fruits" # "Monkey presenting fruits" # "Monkey guarding fruits" # "Monkey playing with fruits" # "Monkey showing palms" # "Monkey showing arms" # "Monkey stepping on branch" # "Monkey circling palms" Each posture has 3 Chengs and the total is 24 Chengs. The Monkey Form Palms routine is divided into two parts and each part includes four postures. The characteristics of the Monkey Form Palms: the movements are nimble and it has adorable looks. It is like a monkey playing and guarding its catch. Eagle Form The Eagle Form Palms of Tian's family Yin Yang Bagua Zhang consists of eight postures: # "Eagle slicing, wing spreading and launching" # "Eagle spanning, bending, turning, pressing and covering" # "Eagle stretching, spanning, reeling, bending and turning" # "Eagle retracting, arm stretching and hooking" # "Eagle bucking, spanning, turning and body roving" # "Eagle spanning, twisting, turning and body roving" # "Eagle slapping, arm swinging, push kicking and stomping" # "Eagle turning, swinging, spanning and body turning" Each posture has 3 Chengs and the total is 24 Chengs. The Eagle Form Palms routine is divided into two parts and each part includes four postures. The characteristics of the Eagle Form Palms: the movements are open and natural. It has the vigor to combat the elements and disdaining the firmament, and has the spirit of soaring the sky and spanning in the empyrean. 'Jujutsu' Jujutsu (柔術:じゅうじゅつ jūjutsu?), literally translates to "Soft Skills". However, more accurately, it means the art of using indirect force, such as joint locks or throwing techniques, to defeat an opponent, as opposed to direct force such as a punch or a kick. This is not to imply that jujutsu does not teach or employ strikes, but rather that the art's aim is the ability to use an attacker's force against him or her, and counter-attack where they are weakest or least defended. Methods of combat included striking (kicking, punching), throwing (body throws, joint-lock throws, unbalance throws), restraining (pinning, strangulating, grappling, wrestling) and weaponry. Defensive tactics included blocking, evading, off balancing, blending and escaping. Minor weapons such as the tantō (dagger), ryufundo kusari (weighted chain), jutte (helmet smasher), and kakushi buki (secret or disguised weapons) were almost always included in koryū jujutsu. Most of these were battlefield-based systems to be practiced as companion arts to the more common and vital weapon systems. At the time, these fighting arts went by many different names, including kogusoku, yawara, kumiuchi, and hakuda. In reality, these grappling systems were not really unarmed systems of combat, but are more accurately described as means whereby an unarmed or lightly armed warrior could defeat a heavily armed and armored enemy on the battlefield. Ideally, the samurai would be armed and would not need to rely on such techniques. In later times, other koryū developed into systems more familiar to the practitioners of the jujutsu commonly seen today. These systems are generally designed to deal with opponents neither wearing armor nor in a battlefield environment. For this reason, they include extensive use of atemi waza (vital-striking technique). These tactics would be of little use against an armored opponent on a battlefield. They would, however, be quite valuable to anyone confronting an enemy or opponent during peacetime dressed in normal street attire. Occasionally, inconspicuous weapons such as knives or tessen (iron fans) were included in the curriculum. Today, jujutsu is practiced in many forms, both ancient and modern. Various methods of jujutsu have been incorporated or synthesized into judo and aikido, as well as being exported throughout the world and transformed into sport wrestling systems, adopted in whole or part by schools of karate or other unrelated martial arts, still practiced as they were centuries ago, or all of the above. ''The Zodiac Files'' '' zodiac_signs_print_available_by_yuhon-d3ap63n.jpg '' The Head of the Ram The Head of the Ram is blunt force. Even though it is titled as "Head" Nori uses her fists to create the traumatic force with designed boosters capable with the outcome of concussions, or broken ligaments. Chi is concentrated into Nori arm gauntlets with a valve induced with limiters on the underside below her palms. Her right hand is most dominant so the fatal blows would be dealt out, while the left hand handed out minor injuries. The Horns of the Bull Nori's arm gauntlets hold retractable 6 inch long, 2 inch thick blades exposed along the sides. Both blades are made of pure tungsten, making them nearly impossible to shatter. The Mirror of the Twins Nori's eyes have also been modified to switch from the normal human eye, to thermal imaging, allowing the sensory of individual bodies using their heat signatures. The Hands of the Crab Nori's body is her hole "hand". It's used to take massive blunt forces. The "Hands" are only used a defensive force. The Roar of the King The Roar of the King is a specially made and calibrated move that was developed within the time in the lab with the Doctor. The Roar of the King allows sound waves to be multiplied to a near deafening frequency of 20,000 Hertz to anyone BUT the caster. To cast the move, the required set up time is five full seconds. Amplifiers within the gloves Nori wears does... well, amplify the sound as oxygen builds up in Nori's lungs, chest inflating while her waist thins and tightens. When released the roar of a lion is amplfied from Nori's vocals, elongating them with the air in her lungs, and magnify the reverberation of the "roar" up to 100 dBAs. ( Sounds at 100 dBA can cause damage in hair cells within 30 minutes of listening ) The Lips of the Virgin Sweet serenades fall from Nori's plump lips. Think of this as a siren, using song to pull out your deepest desires, lulling you into a trance before going in for the kill. The Level of the Scales Balance is everything. As an acrobatic dancer, Nori is to be light and quick on her feet in the art of dance, and in the art of war. The Tip of the Scorpion Nori carries a blade when in battle, and the tip is laced in poison. Along the inside of this blade sits a tube of posion that distributes the poison to the tip. Said poison is ONLY meant for paralyzing the body. The finishing off is done by Nori, herself. The Speed of the Archer High class technology comes with a price and hard work. Nori just happened to pay the price for speed with having a device implanted in her body. H.O.M.E., is what the device was named by Dr. Thadeus G. McGallahan, a well-reknowned Kasaihanian Scientist dealing in Biological and Hoplological Sciences, used Nori as a guinea pig in his lastest experiment. Nori was expiremented with under crucial conditions be it the subzero temperatures or the Saharan heat 10-fold. Nori and H.O.M.E. exceeded expectations and was considered a successful expirement. H.O.M.E. had it's own heating and cooling unit running through Nori body to keep her alive for as long as the program functioned. Nori speed was also greatly increased with H.O.M.E. allowing her speed to increase 100-fold and also takes over Nori's lungs so that she is able to run for longer periods of time without breaking a sweat. Nori's speed can reach up to 250 MPH for only a limited amount of time, 5 minutes at best. To get around, Nori keeps it nice and easy with a good 50-60 MPH on her runs for exercise. The Ear of the Goat Nori is able to hear all from within a ten-mile radius. Bodily experiments have taken a heavy toll on her, making it fragile, however strong when it comes to bursts of combat. Nori's enhanced hearing would benifit her abled body highly. The Crash of the Water-Bearer Think of rising tides, crashing against the shores of the beach. The sound it makes. Using the clap of her hands, and the amplifiers within her gloves, it creates a wave of sound that has enough pressure to push back a full grown man's body six feet back. The Aid of the Fish This set is usually focused on the defense against Nori's shins. It takes brute force like the rest of her body and is subject to bruising a/o shattering. The Fang of the Lost Nori's incisors are sharpened to a point. Any puncture wound made from her incisors sends a liquid pouring from them. The liquid contains a factor of drugs that causes hallucinations. 'Perks' Anger Empowerment: Tumblr mu5xiltQOG1rbzd35o1 500.gif The power to gain strength from anger. The user becomes stronger, faster, more durable, etc. through anger, rage, hatred, and vengeance whether their own or others, possibly unlocking abilities related to affinity and enhancing their existing powers. Some may be able to draw sustenance from the ander to even slow or stop aging. *May be limited by the amount of anger they can harness. *May lose control when angered, causing harm to even allies. *May snap out only by outside forces or lengthy periods of time in peaceful environments. *May be difficult to snap out of rage-filled trance. Acrobatics: tumblr_ms3tt4wNJO1r2a5r0o2_500.gif 'Allies/Enemies' N/A 'Subjective Reality' ' tumblr_static_tumblr_static__640.gif ' Since majority of "The Doctor"'s test subjects are not physically well to fight, practices of the art of subjective reality have taken place. Users are able to manipulate the boundary between fantasy and reality, turning one into the other and blurring the border between them. It allows users to bring anything into existence, including impossible things - especially impossible things, as fantasies care little about reality's limitations. Fantasies can be brought to life as independent existences, or infused into reality in more subtle ways. Uses can also turn aspects of reality into fantasies, making them vanish as having never existed. By combining these two aspects, they can remodel existing things to their liking, or replace them with something entirely new. When using these capabilities at full power, the border between fantasy and reality becomes so thin that it might as well not exist. The affected area is no longer bound to reality and instead becomes an extension of the user's soul, a place where fantasy and reality are one and the same. In this impossible realm, unbound by any rule, anything is possible, and things like "Heaven" and "Hell" are no longer just metaphysical concepts. There are four "Glories" in which a member of the clan is able to withhold. If one was given the chance to receive a Glory, it was to be the main focus on which their "abstractions" would be based upon: The four Glories include: * Omnificence * Nonexistence * Restoration * Unity Dreamscape The power to create realistic illusions to the people in her field of vision. Power to send powerful brainwaves to enemies creating mental illusions. This ability may be permanently enabled, however; the user can utilize these illusions to capture the victims in a powerful illusionary effect, ultimately leading to the victim's death. The power depends on the user’s field of vision. They can only create an illusion if the targets are visible to the user. The user can last as long as the victim is in the sight of the user. Limitations may include: * Blindness Inducement * This power is some form of telepathy illusion that can be use against the user if the victim has the mental capabilities and will power. * Any interruption with the user line of sight can instantly cancel the illusion. * Limited time of illusion, victim may or will discover the secrets of the telepathic effect of the illusion. * This ability will not work on immortals or semi-immortals. * Eyes are the main factor of casting techniques, and any damage to them may disable techniques. *May require eye-to-eye contact. Wolfblood Physiology Wolfblood Physiology UBJNaWq.jpg|Human okami_amaterasu_by_sakimichan-d4qnxdt.jpg|Half-Wolf 5cde6a18673df1c9f4dfa75a225bc10b.jpg|Lycan 'Background' Nori Sawamura was born into a village in rural Beijing. She had her father's ash hair and her mother's two-toned eyes. Her porcelain skin matched the rest of her village. It was a simple life style as she grew up only to be kindnapped, along with the rest of the children, while the adults were killed before their eyes. Those children kidnapped were taken by "The Doctor", and experimented on until death welcomed them. Nori was one of the few that survived and was given life as someone "new". Her persona changed, and she was filtered with images that were "good" and "bad". shiro___deadman_wonderland_by_ralou_chan-d87n7cv.jpg Shiro.(Deadman.Wonderland).full.1905785.jpg largeddd.jpg 6c075cadd704f22351dc2a122cfdaeab.jpg shiro___deadman_wonderland_by_minniusui3211-d4colov.png tumblr_static_tumblr_m7oiez9kos1rsl8nqo1_400.gif One day, Nori met someone with the same capabilties as she had, and they become close like no other. By the time she was 16, and he was 17, they were in close to their release into the real world. However, The Doctor had other plans. In order to test emotion levels, Nori's other half was murdered before her eyes. In a fit of undefined rage, Nori let loose and murdered everyone, including The Doctor before she escaped and ran into Roxanne Alexander who in turn took her in and raised her as a warrior of Empire White along with allowing her lessons in dance and aerobics. PeakHuman System *100 Percent Muscle Usage *Peak Human Sensory System " Your Story " The Lost Star Episodes are soon to come. Stay Tuned, Viewers. 'APPROVED BY' ~Two approvals will be needed IE: Chairmen Tasanagi, Chariman Ryoji Category:Ana's RPCs Category:Female RPC Category:Generation 1 Category:The Lost Star Category:Empire White Category:Wolfblood